<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>午前０時、料理しに来てよ by sumiiii0613</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678658">午前０時、料理しに来てよ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613'>sumiiii0613</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ktkz</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>午前０時、料理しに来てよ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*数寄</p><p>*清水</p><p>*这次真的是甜的你信我</p><p>*一见钟情梗有</p><p>*建议bgm：《The Crisis》（《海上钢琴师》bgm之一）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>数原龙友是邻里有名的烤鸟店的掌勺。</p><p>前几年开始这店就开始初露苗头，人气也是一路飞升。</p><p>数原每天都过得挺开心，在厨房里哼哼歌烤烤鸟，客人不论男女都喜欢他，可能他唯一的不幸就是自己的挣来的血汗钱不够挥霍吧。</p><p>数原想到这里，热气还在往他脸上喷着呢，他就开始盘算起了自己一个月的大致开销。</p><p>就算他每天都去超市买第一手便宜新鲜的食材，能蹭到饭绝不自己做，却还是抵不住他家两只狗的开销，以及他喜欢收集cd的爱好。</p><p>数原的脑袋里浮现出了自己家里满墙面cd的盛状，叹了口气，低头给铁网上的鸟翻了个面。</p><p>“龙友，你过来一下。”</p><p>数原把今天最后一盘鸟端出去后，被老板叫到了小角落里。</p><p>“附近似乎有家有钱人家想聘你去他们家当御用厨师，你干不干？”</p><p>老板说完，带着数原走到店门口，指了指离店不远的一幢显眼的高大别墅。</p><p>“老板，你就这么把我送出去了，我们多年的情谊都被店门口那只流浪狗吃了么？”</p><p>数原二话不说，回头就往店里走，准备收拾收拾回家。</p><p>“哎哎，先别走啊。”老板抓着数原的肩，一路小碎步站定在他的跟前，“对方说也就一个多月的时间，每天去做顿晚饭就成。我看薪水还不错才叫你的，还不是你小子天天跟我喊没钱，不然我哪舍得放你走。”</p><p>老板拿出手机，给数原看一个陌生邮箱发来的邮件。</p><p>数原只瞄了一眼，原本打算随便回绝一下就赶紧回家喂俩儿子晚饭去。可当他看到薪水的时候却还是忍不住动心了。</p><p>数原戴上口罩，提上包，装模作样地咳了两声，拍了拍老板的肩。</p><p>“那我就恭敬不如从命了，老板，咱一个月后见了。”</p><p>数原的小步子都轻快了不少，在他出门的时候老板还不忘提醒他一句。</p><p>“对方的要求是每天0点以后去他那，别搞错时间了！”</p><p>数原听到了老板的嘱托，只是一时被快乐冲昏了头脑，没想太多，只掏出手机给刚才看到的那个邮箱地址发了封邮件。</p><p>“您好，我是数原。请问今天开始上班可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>其实数原每天出勤的时候都会经过这幢别墅，只不过他从来不在意有钱人的生活，从没好奇过什么罢了。</p><p>可今天不一样了——数原在去前还回了趟家，安顿好俩儿子的晚餐后就兴奋地冲出了门。</p><p>俩狗子也不傻，就是他们也看出自己以后的狗粮又能美味几分了。</p><p>数原走进超市，大胆往购物车里放了些平时不敢买的昂贵食材，准备一下俘获那个有钱人的胃，说不准对方一开心，自己的试用期就能再延长个把月。</p><p>十一点半，数原从超市走了出来。</p><p>初冬的寒风已经很刺骨，数原缩着脖子，提着两大袋食材一路往别墅的方向跑。</p><p>十一点五十，他已经出现在了别墅门口了。</p><p>他还酝酿了几分钟，才终于压抑住了内心的喜悦按下门铃。</p><p>没人开门。</p><p>他有些迷惑，再按了两下。</p><p>还是没人。</p><p>数原有点傻了，不过万幸的是，在他准备砸掉对方门铃的时候，他的大脑提醒他，对方要求的是十二点以后再上岗。</p><p>数原一时有些沮丧，打开手机，自己发出的那封邮件也没有被回复。</p><p>他觉得大概是自己太唐突了，对方说不准已经睡了。</p><p>正当数原准备离开，决定了明天再战时，别墅的大门缓缓打开。</p><p>数原收回刚迈出的一步，带着收不回的迷惑眼神走进了别墅内部。</p><p>门应该是人工控制的，数原进门后就自动关上了，屋内似乎刚开暖气不久的样子，只有一点点微热传到数原身上，但也比刚才在外头吹着冷风好了不知几倍。</p><p>别墅内还有一点点钟声的余响在空气中徘徊着，恐怕是屋主设下的0点报时的古钟吧。</p><p>正当数原在玄关犹豫着往哪走的时候，手机的消息提示音清脆地响了一声。</p><p>“对不起，让您久等了。请进吧，我在三楼的楼梯口等您。”</p><p>数原一点点的小脾气一下就被治好了，他蹦跶着上了三楼，不出所料看到一位身穿笔挺西服的高瘦男士站在那里。</p><p>“是数原先生么？很高兴见到您。我是片寄凉太。”</p><p>等数原上了楼，片寄便微笑着对面前人自我介绍，还微微鞠了一躬以表诚意。</p><p>数原愣了一下，觉得自己这样的大老粗为什么会被这样有家教有礼貌的人聘用简直是比天上掉馅饼，或者下场鱼雨更不可思议的事。</p><p>“对，我是数原，数原龙友，请多指教。”</p><p>数原尝试让自己显得很有礼貌，但看上去好像失败了。</p><p>在数原微微低头的时候，他听到了对方轻笑的声音。</p><p>“对不起，我不是有意的。”数原抬起头来，片寄的嘴角似乎还是带着些许笑意，“是我不好，不应该这么客气的。数原先生做您自己就好。”</p><p>数原顿时觉得自己心里舒坦了很多，虽然被小孩嘲笑也有点让他小生气，不过看看对方的脸，又觉得何必对个有礼貌的小帅哥动怒呢。</p><p>“厨房就在前面，我看您带了食材，可以放到那里面的冰箱——我这里空关有一段时间了，冰箱里是空的，这段时间还得麻烦您去采购食材了。”</p><p>片寄带着数原走到厨房门口，看着数原对两个大冰箱和厨房设置赞不绝口的样子，小孩脸上的褶子也收不起来了，就这么盯着对方忙活的样子，心情颇好。</p><p>“那就麻烦您了，我先去换身衣服，一会儿就来。”</p><p>“等等，片寄先生。”</p><p>片寄刚走上楼梯，便被数原叫住。他听到对方放下菜刀的声音，脚步声一点点靠近自己，直到眼神和自己交汇。</p><p>“我们就别用敬语称呼对方了吧，怪陌生的。你叫我龙友就好，你看上去比我小，那你看我直接叫你凉太行么。”</p><p>“行啊。我确实比较小，比起直接叫你的名字，还是加个‘君’会比较好。那龙友君，我去去就回。”</p><p>直到片寄那一双水灵灵的大眼睛里反射出了数原的笑，他才心满意足地上楼更了衣。</p><p>他在自己房间的衣柜里挑挑选选了一会儿，最后换了身简单的卫衣和运动裤就坐回到了餐桌边上。</p><p>数原似乎还在厨房里忙碌，片寄先没去管饭桌上已经摆好的几盘菜，拉开一点点厨房的玻璃门，把小脑袋从门缝里塞进去。</p><p>“龙友君，今天的晚饭是什么？”</p><p>数原闻声转过头，招了招手让对方自己来看锅里热腾腾的东西。</p><p>“我刚才忘记问你有没有忌口了，鱼你吃么？”</p><p>数原难得对外人表现出了紧张的神色，他不自然地搓了搓手，眼神也有些飘忽。</p><p>“吃的吃的，我不挑食的。这鱼看着好香噢。”片寄看了看鱼，又看了看数原，乖乖地往后退，准备把厨房继续留给数原，“那龙友君继续加油噢。”</p><p>“噢噢。”</p><p>数原心情大好，不仅是因为自己的料理被人夸，也是因为看到了少年不加粉饰的衣装和可爱性格，觉得自己这活没白接，说不准还能搞到个小男孩。</p><p>数原不否定自己已经对面前的少年一见钟情，他也懒得去追究为什么，只是更卖力地挥着手中的锅铲。</p><p>数原也没让小孩等太久，没几分钟就端着那盘鱼出了厨房。</p><p>“久等了——饿了吗？先吃吧。”</p><p>数原最后把盛得满满的一碗白饭放在片寄面前，自己拉开他对面的凳子，坐下来单手托着腮，欣赏着小男孩大口吃饭的幸福模样。</p><p>“我开动了。”</p><p>片寄吃了几口，忍不住夸赞对方的手艺，一张肉乎乎的脸就这么冲到数原的面前，带着傻笑看着他。</p><p>“龙友君不吃么？”</p><p>“我可以吃吗？”</p><p>“嗯嗯，这么好吃的东西不自己吃也太浪费了吧。”</p><p>片寄放下碗筷，小跑到厨房里给数原拿了一副餐具，再给他打了一碗饭，也学着对方的样子把饭放在他的面前。</p><p>“一起吃吧。”</p><p>于是画面从一个人吧唧吧唧着小嘴变成了两个人一起吧唧吧唧，桌上的饭菜很快就被消灭完，几个菜盘子干净到光盘行动的总负责人看到了都要感动落泪。</p><p>数原擦了擦嘴，收拾起了碗筷准备拿去洗碗。</p><p>对面的片寄看到了也急急忙忙站起身来，帮着对方整理餐具。</p><p>数原也没有假客气，两个人分别把自己收的碗筷放进洗碗机里，相视一笑。</p><p>“对了，龙友君，作为今天这顿饭的谢礼——”片寄像是突然想到什么一样，带着数原一路往楼下走，直到走到一台三角钢琴前，“让我为你演奏一曲吧，龙友君想听什么样的曲子？”</p><p>数原想了想，还是把选择权交给了片寄。</p><p>“弹你喜欢的就好。”</p><p>于是《致爱丽丝》的旋律缓缓流出，数原站在一旁，沉迷于少年灵动的指尖。</p><p>一曲毕，数原的掌声回响在空荡荡的大厅里。</p><p>“龙友君喜欢吗，我明天还能弹给你听别的曲子噢。”</p><p>少年笑了，数原也跟着笑了。</p><p>数原龙友觉得自己今天就是个青春期的小男孩，为了那个每天经过自己窗前的女孩痴心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这样的日子持续了两周。</p><p>今天是数原来到片寄家的第15天，今天他做的是昨天片寄特意点名要吃的炸鸡。</p><p>“凉太啊。”数原扒拉着碗里的饭，突然想到了什么，没顾嘴里还有东西就看着对方发了问。</p><p>“先把嘴里的东西吞下去再问吧。”片寄笑了。</p><p>于是数原努力地咀嚼着嘴里大块的炸鸡，还喝了口手边的啤酒帮助吞咽。</p><p>“凉太为什么会想到找我来给你做饭啊？我明明只是个烤鸟店的打工仔而已啊，你可是个住这样地方的人欸，难道有什么五星级大厨是你找不来的么？”</p><p>数原自己都没发现这话中的醋意，反倒是先把对方给逗笑了。</p><p>“没，五星级大厨哪做得出你家烤鸟店的味道。”</p><p>“可是我也没见你天天去吃啊。”</p><p>“我不过是以前住这儿的时候常去吃罢了。”</p><p>数原仔细搜索着自己的记忆，无果。</p><p>“龙友君应该想不起来的吧，那都两年前的事儿了。那时候我还是个什么也不懂的小屁孩呢，也难怪龙友君想不起我来。”</p><p>数原沉默地吃了一会儿，想不出怎么才能化解这尴尬的空气。</p><p>“那我还有个问题。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“凉太你是钢琴家么？”</p><p>数原的眼神飘到了楼梯那儿，他想起了前两周里每天都能享受到的美妙琴声。</p><p>“嗯。不过没那么有名就是了，对我来说出不出名也不重要，赚不赚钱其实也不重要。”这是几天来数原第一次在片寄眼中读到有些苦涩的情感，“我只是喜欢音乐罢了，坐在钢琴前的时候是我人生中最快乐的时间之一。”</p><p>说完，片寄的思绪不再放空，他盯着数原，数原竟读不出对方此时的情感。</p><p>“原本是没有‘之一’的，但是现在，和龙友君一起吃饭的时候也成了我最快乐的时间了。”</p><p>片寄似乎还想说些什么，却欲言又止。</p><p>他默默地收拾好了自己的碗筷，放进洗碗机后，像逃似的走到了楼下。</p><p>他坐定在钢琴前，闭上眼，仔细回想着记忆中的旋律。</p><p>数原恍惚了很久，直到听到楼下传来的钢琴声才终于回过神来，轻手轻脚地放下筷子，走到了片寄身边。</p><p>《The Crisis》。</p><p>这是数原也知道的一首曲子，是《海上钢琴师》里的一首。</p><p>数原就这么站在片寄身边，看他闭着眼演奏完整首曲子。</p><p>等片寄再睁眼时，数原已经坐定在他的身边，一双手指细长而又有力的手覆上了片寄还停留在琴键上的手。</p><p>片寄不敢转头看身旁的人，只默默地低下头，一言不发的样子。</p><p>数原也不恼，把他的手拉到嘴边，嘴唇于有些微凉的手背相碰，片寄总算有了看向对方的勇气。</p><p>“凉太，和我交往。”</p><p>数原的语气里带着不容置疑的坚定，他献上自己的嘴唇给少年，少年给他的回馈却只有温热的眼泪。</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>数原有些郁闷，这是第十六天，他直接翘了班找白滨出来喝酒。</p><p>“你说那个小男孩不喜欢你？不可能。”</p><p>白滨听完数原抱怨一通，就差没直接送他个白眼了。</p><p>“可人家都这么明确拒绝我了？”</p><p>“害，这就是你不懂了吧。”白滨伸手，一口闷了对方面前的酒，“人都说了和你吃饭开心了，那肯定不是不喜欢你啊。你动动脑子，想想他会不会有什么难言之隐才拒绝你的。”</p><p>“难言之隐…比如说呢？”</p><p>“比如他其实是有夫之夫——哎哎哎你放手！我不就打个比方么至于让我断气么！！”</p><p>数原的手从白滨脖子上拿开，对方装模作样地呼吸了会儿新鲜空气，拍了拍对方的大臂，斜着眼看数原。</p><p>“这都两点半了，那小男孩今天还没饭吃呢，你还不去？”</p><p>“…先说好，我可不知道他有没有难言之隐。”</p><p>数原从高脚凳上起身，抓了椅背上的大衣，提起包就往外跑。</p><p>边赶路他还边想着，去超市是来不及了，但前几天剩下的食材应该还能给片寄做顿好的。</p><p>他走到别墅门口，刚准备按门铃，门就打开了。</p><p>他刚想说这门今天开的速度怎么快了这么多，就看到片寄站在门口直直地看着他。</p><p>“凉太…”</p><p>“对不起，龙友君。”</p><p>片寄低下头，刘海挡住了他的脸，数原看不清他的表情。</p><p>他轻轻合上门，抱住面前比自己还高了一截的少年。</p><p>“没事的，有什么想说的都说出来就好了。只要凉太想，我会一直在这里的，不管是一个月，还是一年，一辈子我都会陪着你的。”</p><p>他的手抚过对方柔顺的发丝，片寄也顺从地把脑袋放在他的肩上。</p><p>“对不起，但是我没办法陪龙友君这么久。”</p><p>片寄有些哽咽，他忍住了大哭一场的冲动，试图平复自己的心情。</p><p>“我的生命只剩下半个月了，我只能再在龙友君身边半个月了。”</p><p>数原有些吃惊，但也没去问他原因，只维持了现在的姿势很久很久，直到片寄主动离开，他才笑着牵起对方的手来往楼上走。</p><p>“饿了吧，我们去吃饭吧。”</p><p>现在是凌晨三点半，这是两人一起吃的最无言的一顿饭。</p><p>数原一直盯着片寄埋头吃饭，也没有丝毫怪他的意思。</p><p>三点五十，他们收拾完了碗筷，相对着坐在饭桌上。</p><p>片寄似乎没有下楼弹琴的心情，他始终低着头。</p><p>“龙友君。”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“还有十分钟我就要消失了。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“然后等到明天的零点我会再出现在这里，凌晨四点再次消失。这样循环，直到这个月末，直到今年的最后一天。”</p><p>“嗯。然后你就再也不会回来了么？”</p><p>“准确点说，是我的意识不会再回来了。两年前我遭遇了车祸，在病床上躺到了现在。”</p><p>数原不语，等着片寄继续说下去。</p><p>“两年间我做了很多很多个梦，两周前的最后一个梦里，我梦到了上帝。</p><p>我问他我是不是快死了，他点了点头。</p><p>我当然不乐意了，于是就尝试性地问了他，我能不能先醒过来几天再死。</p><p>我没想到的是他竟然毫不犹豫地点了点头，还对我说‘你还没和命定之人好好道别呢，是不能这么快死。’</p><p>然后我的意识就具象化到了我的家，这个空关了两年的家。我——准确来说是我的意识，出不去这幢别墅。上帝放我走前还顺便交代了我，我的意识最多也只能再留存一个月。而且我每天只能凌晨0点到4点出现，他说，怕我白天出现吓到别人。”</p><p>片寄说到这里，自己也有些憋不住笑。于是他带着这一点点笑意接着讲下去。</p><p>“我就很伤心啊，但是我当时想的也不是能不能见到什么莫名其妙的命定之人。</p><p>想来也挺好笑的，我醒来的第一件事居然是想吃饭。可是就像你第一天来的时候看到的那样，冰箱里什么也没有，就算有我也不会做饭。</p><p>当时我脑子里第一时间想起的就是一直去吃的那家烤鸟店，我还回想起龙友君你当时和其他客人聊天的时候，说自己也很擅长家常菜。</p><p>想到这儿我就灵机一动，想起自己以前存过你们店的邮箱，就尝试发了封邮件过去，没想到第二天你就来了，我可高兴坏了。</p><p>后面的事你都知道了。这就是我没法答应你的表白的原因。</p><p>对不起，龙友君。”</p><p>听完片寄的这一通告白，数原其实也有些懵，但他还是接受了无奈的现实。</p><p>片寄看了数原的反应，似乎也放了心。</p><p>他回头看了眼墙上的挂钟，还剩一分钟整他就又得离开了。</p><p>数原也顺着他的目光盯着那个钟，然后他站起身来，走到片寄的身边，再一次抱住了他，用比之前更大一些，却也不伤害到对方的力气紧紧地拥住了怀里的小孩。</p><p>“傻孩子，这种事你得早点跟我说啊。不然我怎么在剩下的不多的时间里给你准备更好吃的呢？”</p><p>片寄回过头来，数原才发现小孩的脸上沾着一点泪水。</p><p>可此时看着他的那个片寄也破涕为笑了。</p><p>然后数原再一眨眼，怀里的小孩就不见了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“龙友君——！”</p><p>片寄迫不及待地把数原拉进门，让他看摆在钢琴旁的一棵小小的圣诞树。</p><p>“这是我在仓库里找到的，是昨天你走之后我突然想起来的。”</p><p>“Merry Christmas！”</p><p>彩色的纸片随着一声轻微的炮声落在两人的头上，数原一回头，拿着礼花筒子的片寄正站在他背后傻笑。</p><p>数原也笑得露出上排牙，举起手中的几袋子食材给片寄看。</p><p>“那我去做大餐了，在我做完前你先自己玩会儿吧。”</p><p>“今天就一起做吧！打下手我还是可以的！”</p><p>“真的吗？别切到手啊小少爷。”</p><p>“我看起来有这么手笨么。”</p><p>片寄接过数原手中的一袋东西，蹦跶着上楼去了。</p><p>数原一瞬间有些恍惚，但他不敢去想，这样的日子只剩下6天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>时间过得快极了，已经到了12月31日了。</p><p>两人像往常一样用完餐，在楼下的钢琴旁嬉闹着，那棵圣诞树一直没有移走，就立在一旁，像个见证人。</p><p>分针和秒针还在一刻不停地跳转，可是两个人都没有注意到时间的流逝。</p><p>片寄正在教数原一首四手联弹的曲子。</p><p>“这是我小时候和我爸爸一起钢琴比赛的时候弹的曲子噢。”</p><p>《胡桃夹子进行曲》的欢快旋律流了出来，片寄弹完了最后一个音之后，身姿便从数原消失了。</p><p>欢快的气氛似乎一下荡然无存，数原合上钢琴的盖子后也终于忍不住落下眼泪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“龙友，一起看红白吗。”</p><p>“不要，拒绝。”</p><p>数原刚发出去这条消息，门铃声就传到了他的耳边。</p><p>若和殿似乎比他反应更快，都扑到门口开始叫起来。</p><p>数原无奈地打开门，只看见白滨笑盈盈地抱着REX，脱了鞋就往里走。</p><p>“您还真不跟我见外哈，没看见我心情不好呢么。”</p><p>“谁管你，你看见我来了心情难道还不好么？”</p><p>“不好。您老赶紧收拾收拾回去成么，你姐你弟你爸你妈都在爱媛等你呢。”</p><p>“这不是来你家蹭个红白就走么，顺便再把REX往你这托管几天。放心，我三天内一定回来。”</p><p>数原白了他一眼，看着对方旁若无人地拿起遥控器，打开了电视，喝起了数原本用来浇愁的几罐啤酒。</p><p>数原也懒得说他，趴在沙发上竟然睡着了。</p><p>“醒醒，要倒计时了。”</p><p>白滨重重地拍了他一下，数原吓得直接从沙发上跳了起来。</p><p>“5 4 3 2 1——”</p><p>“新年快乐！”</p><p>数原更郁闷了。</p><p>今天的0点不会再有人需要他去做饭，也不会有人给他弹琴了。</p><p>白滨放下了手中的REX，提着自己的一点点行李，穿上了外衣走到了门口。</p><p>“那我可走了，袋鼠肉放你冰箱里了，好好照顾我儿子哈。”</p><p>关门声有点响，三只狗子一台戏，吵得数原不安宁。</p><p>于是他也披上外套出了门，原本是准备在附近散散步，谁知道下意识地就走到了别墅前。</p><p>今天也没有人会给他开门了。</p><p>直到这时候数原才意识到，今天凌晨的街道是如此热闹。</p><p>是大家都去附近的神社了吧，他心想。</p><p>于是他也随着大流走去了神社，排着队去投钱摇那根不知灵不灵验的大绳。</p><p>就算知道这是无用功，他还是在摇响铃铛后虔诚地闭上眼，双手合十。</p><p>“希望他在天堂能吃得更好。”</p><p>“天堂的东西哪有龙友君做得好吃啊。”</p><p>数原猛地睁开眼，左看右看前看后看都找不见声音的主人，有些落寞地离开了神社。</p><p>他逆向穿过人流，回到家里，往床上一扑，不省人事地睡了过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“下面插播一则紧急新闻…”</p><p>数原被若舔得突然惊醒，听到电视的声音才想起自己昨晚甚至连客厅的电视机都没关就直接睡了。</p><p>他揉了揉凌乱的头发，无奈地走到客厅，刚拿起遥控器准备关电视，却被新闻的内容吸引，一下子睡意全无。</p><p>“青年钢琴家片寄凉太于两年后的今天奇迹苏醒。”</p><p>新闻的这一个大标题已经够让他吃惊了，他愣愣地站在电视机前，看着电视里地实况直播。</p><p>主持人的背后是他家附近的医院，身旁接受采访的人与片寄十分相似，数原认定那是片寄的父亲。</p><p>于是他随意地换了身行头，洗漱了一下就冲去了医院。</p><p>但门口的记者太多，他甚至连门都进不去，只能远远地望着医院内部。</p><p>这样探头探脑了几分钟，数原又有些灰心了，他刚准备离开，又觉得有视线在盯着他，觉得浑身不舒服。</p><p>他回头寻找视线的主人，看到了在二楼的窗边同他招手的片寄，眼里带着的笑意俨然还是前些天他见着的模样。</p><p>片寄看上去是不敢发出声音，怕引人注目。</p><p>于是他夸张地做着嘴型，数原读出他的意思后便失了笑。</p><p>“好。”</p><p>数原也回他一个大大的嘴型，哼着小曲儿往超市去了。</p><p>片寄最后对他说的那句话是</p><p>「午前０時、料理しに来てよ」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>